


buried by desires and weakness

by danniperson



Series: lapse of reason [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs more than Tony can give, but he doesn't want anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buried by desires and weakness

Steve hated when Tony got dressed.  

 

He woke up, stretching luxuriously across the king sized bed, relishing the lingering ache of his body and the wetness between his legs.  He was alone on the bed, and heard movement across the room.  Tony was buttoning his shirt.  Adding his tie as Steve rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.  The suit jacket next.  Dark hair disheveled, bags beneath his eyes, pale skin, a red mark beneath his ear that made Steve squirm.  The itch wasn't quite gone, that need still simmering, still deep in his bones.  His cock was hard again, as if they hadn't been at it all night, as if he hadn't already had eight orgasms in the past twelve hours. He rolled onto his stomach, biting his lip as he rolled his hips once, twice against the mattress.

 

Tony spotted him, offered a tired smile.  "I'm due back in Malibu."

 

"I know," Steve said with a shrug.

 

"I have meetings today.  Pepper will have my head," and he cringed when he mentioned her name and Steve glanced away.

 

"I know," Steve said, colder than he meant.

 

Tony sighed, considering him a moment.  "On your back."

 

"You don't have to," Steve said, shoulders slumping.

 

"I don't think I could get it up again if I tried," Tony snorted.  "On your back."

 

Sighing, Steve rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.  Tony walked over to his side, trailing one hand down his chest, eyes tracing him from the top of his head, down to his feet.

 

"Hold your legs...Up to your chest.  Good," Tony said.  Steve swallowed as Tony pulled the sheet away, tossing it to the other side of the bed.  Tony sat down beside him, sliding one finger into his body and they both sighed at the same time.  "Still all loose for me," he murmured appreciatively.  "Wet."

 

"Mmm," Steve said, letting out a shaky breath and the inhale caught in his throat when Tony added a second finger.  He twisted his wrist, curling his fingers, pressing in deep, exploring, every thrust inside forceful.  Almost on the edge of pain, and not quite what he needed, but it was close enough.  Steve rubbed his hands over his face, feeling his neck and cheeks flame as he moaned low in his throat.  

 

"That's it," Tony encouraged, leaning in to kiss the back of his thigh.  "I really do have to go soon."

 

"I know," Steve said, pushing his hips into the contact, urging Tony in deeper.  He really should invest in a dildo.  It had been suggested before, but he never thought he'd need it until now.  

 

"I can always get someone in here," Tony offered quietly.  

 

The suggestion had been made numerous times.  Steve was insatiable, and much as Tony loved sex, there was only so much he could do.  He couldn't always meet Steve's needs.  So, in partial jest, he'd tell Steve to try Rhodes when he was drunk, or to ask Wilson nicely, even claiming Natasha could get a strap on, if he was so inclined.  There were whores to be hired and easy men at the local clubs. 

 

"No," Steve said, as he always did.  "No."

 

"I'm not - " Tony began, stilling his hand.

 

"I  _know_ ," he snapped, because he really didn't need the reminder that they weren't a couple, that Tony had Pepper back in California.  That this was a dirty little secret, friends helping friends, that was all it was ever meant to be.  But Steve didn't want anyone else.

 

"I have Jane Foster's number.  I can see if Thor's made it back to the planet," Tony mused, even as his hand picked up the rhythm, turning more towards Steve, placing one knee on the bed and his free hand on Steve's stomach, bracing himself, throwing more of his body into the motion of his hand.  Steve cried out when Tony brushed that spot inside of him, clutching the pillow beneath his head.  

 

"Fuck me," he gasped.

 

"Fuck, babe, I wish I could," Tony growled, kissing and biting at his thighs.  Steve threw his head back, pounding one hand into the mattress.  

 

"Go, Tony, just...go, I can."

 

"No," Tony said.  "Come on, touch yourself."

 

Nodding, Steve wrapped one hand around his hardness, grip loose, stroking lazily, more intent on Tony's fingers inside of him, brushing that spot over and over and over again and he was biting his lip so hard it hurt as Tony rained kisses over his knees and his legs, stomach and chest.  

 

"Gonna be late," Tony muttered, pulling his hand free and Steve was nodding, understanding, but as he reached down to finger his own hole, Tony batted his hand away.  Slick fingers rested on his stomach, his other hand resuming the work, taking a moment to learn a new rhythm.  Tony's phone was ringing, but he didn't answer it, just stared down at Steve, who couldn't bare to look him in the eye.  He stared at the ceiling or closed his eyes, trying his damnedest to be quiet, to come fast, and he was dangling over the edge, so close, but not close enough.

 

Steve whimpered in desperation, legs cramped from holding the position until Tony turned him onto his hands and knees, switching hands again.  His thumb, then his tongue, then his middle and index fingers.  Teeth at his backside, thighs, kisses on his spine, his neck.  

 

He might have begun chanting, "Don't go, don't go," but it might have been his imagination.  "Need you."

 

"I know," Tony whispered.  "I know."

 

Steve pushed Tony away when he made to switch hands again, growling in frustration, punching the mattress.  When he tried to move, Tony pushed him back.  He took control, laying down until they were face to face, two fingers plugging his hole and Tony's thigh between his legs.  His face was tomato red, buried in Tony's neck, as he rutted against him, and tears stung his eyes as he held onto the other man like his life depended on it.

 

And when he finally came it was relief and agony bundled into one, wiping his mind blissfully clean leaving him a boneless mess against the bed.  He was vaguely aware of Tony getting up, murmuring on the phone to his girlfriend, already drifting away.  

 

He slept for twelve and a half hours and when he woke up, Tony was long gone.


End file.
